Unkown Orgins
by Silver Wolves Bane
Summary: The past is sometimes a thing better left uncovered, but that is not how some things always turn out. now is it? bad sum. i promise better story. rated m for gore and language...lots and lots o gore...Back in Business, redid end of Chap 3
1. PROLOGUE of greatness

Yeah I couldn't get this out of my head so I'm starting another story. At the time it was completely random with no warnings and so I have had troubles writing my other story NPC so I decided to get this out of my system and just get on with it. Hopefully with it out and on paper I can concentrate on my main story.

Disclaimer: as stated in all of my other stories I have no ownership any thing that carries the Naruto and/or any other anime that I may use. That would be owned by some rich Japanese guy who I can't remember the name of at the moment.

**Unknown Origin**

Many people may tell you that history is a waste of time and that what happened will never happen again, but if we forget the past how can you stop the second coming? It was not well known in the Elemental Countries how the use of chakra came to be, in fact it is all speculation. Most would tell you that it was a gift from the gods while others that it was a gift from demons and truthfully most didn't care, but what if the truth was much more horrible than what the speculation may imply. They say ignorance is bliss after all…

I came upon the information myself by pure chance. In the after math that was the failure of the Uchiha retrieval I was blamed and against the wishes of the Hokage, who was out voted by the council, banished from the realm of Konoha to never return. As ironic as it may sound that was the best thing that had probably ever happened to me, even though I failed to recognize it at the time. So I left the land of ninja traveling far beyond the Elemental Countries, into a barren wasteland filled with strange animals. It took a long time but I had never expected to anything like that of which I had found.

It was an old base of some sort, the only thing occupying it were the skeletons of long dead men. While most were just bones, the ones that had been in the deeper levels of the underground base (it's a missile silo, just so you know) I found more, but the clothes of them were strange, but not unlike what many Shinobi wore. There was one major difference however. Even old, far older than I could ever imagine, they were tough and were hard to cut in to (more advanced form of Kevlar). With that I decided to move on and come back to that later.

Pretty soon I had found some documents, but the words and letters were far different from my own language and I couldn't make heads or tails of them. Carefully I packed them away and turned away to look for more clues. This discovery of what I later learned was called a silo changed my life forever. For the next 6 years of my life I traveled the wasteland following the old maps and finding old technology then destroying the evidence of it ever being there.

It was in those years that I learned the origin of chakra and what the world had once been. The world had been fairly peaceful for long periods of times with only a few minor wars and the such, but that was not destined to last. Over hundreds of thousands of years the old territories began to change and threw a process called plate tectonics the land, as was now known as the Elemental Countries, began to shift together and so a knew war started. One for land and for dominance, but the people who ruled where fool hearty and used something called an atomic bomb to blow up mass amounts of the other nations. This was not a smart thing seeing as the other countries had the same technology and so began a new phaze of world the world war, the atomic faze. Ironic enough it was the shortest phase in the whole entire war seeing as all the people who were fighting almost instantly killed each other out.

As far as I could tell from the many languages and things I learned that the only surviving people of the old world were the Japanese for that was the language that I spoke. Not only was Japan the only surviving culture it was the only one not to take place in a great war that had destroyed the world. Unfortunately it didn't matter that they stayed neutral as the radiation killed off many who were still alive. The people who did live through the mild radiation were forever changed and although they themselves didn't have the trait their children did, but that was not the full extent of what the atomic radiation did to the world.

New animals were introduced to the world, demons. Truly they were just lab experiments gone wrong, but they all had a few defining factors. One, they all had high regeneration factors some even being able to regenerate the loose of a limb with in moments. Two, even though deformed from their original forms they for the most part were quite intelligent. Finally, they were all very territorial with each holding its own spot of land. Eventually the remaining humans were able to kill off most of the demons, except for the more powerful ones like the Bijuu and the more sneaky ones that were humanoid in form.

But all that is not for saying that I did not pick up things with me along the way. From long rang weapons to knives he collected all the weapons I could find. My greatest find would have to be a secret base that was under ground and practically undamaged. The place was filled with weapons and gear. The most important thing that I found were clothing and a good water source. The new boots and clothes and many more things were god sends and I sealed away as much as I could (meaning pretty much all of it). But not only that, I had found fighting styles from long lost art of kung-fu to judo and another called CQC so in the time that I studied each base I trained in the lost arts.

And this is where my story starts, and is the beginning of a new area. One that will shake the very foundations that my world and the world of the rest of the people that I share it with…

XXX

So what do you say? Is it a good beginning?

By the way before any one asks what year this is in. The answer is I don't really have a clue. I'm not talking about any thing amazing here, my vision of the future is more earth bound than that. What I imagine is that the world as we know it is not much different to the world of the future. I think that they will find a new energy source, but things like flying cars (although cool) are still out of their range as far as anti-gravity goes. They do have weapons advancements, but their not shooting lasers or anything just normal bullets. But normal bullets can be quite dangerous, like having ones that can explode with the force of a 10 pound bomb on impact that is the size of the tip of your pointer finger. Things like this are what I see happening in the future and so just stick with me on this and we may make it through with some sanity and some understanding.

It would be nice if you review as well.

The button is right there so just review cuz it gives me motivation and motivation makes me write better and update faster…well normally…

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Silence is golden

I was sad to find that I had no reviews what so ever, but no hard feelings im just writing this to hopefully get it out of my system and so I don't have any more impediments on my other fics. By the way my latest chapter in NPC was delayed cuz of a major rewrite and then a project came up so that sucked, but have no fear I shall finish it. Ya so this is chapter two of Unknown Origins and I hope you enjoy it.

**Dpdeluxe 19**

Ahh I hear you there. I thought that Konoha Marksman was a great idea, but the guy (in my opinion) took it too far and I stopped reading it. Its cool that he has skills with the gun and all, but if you spread the thing to wide well you know what I mean. He will use ninja skills as well as his guns, but I will try to keep it fairly even. I don't know if im going to keep him the only holder of the weapons though, I might give out a few things to spice it up, but it will be random and I have no clue how ill set that up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is under the sun that is the Naruto trade mark so the only thing I can say I own would be the computer that I wrote this crazy story on.

**Unknown Origins**

It was a cold morning with a light chilling mist over hanging the plains of Kunai no Kusa. Itoko rubbed his hands over a dying fire vainly trying to give his hands some semblance of warmth. At the moment he was on guard duty for the band of bandits he worked with so he and a few other of the group were standing on the perimeter of the fairly large camp. Suddenly he jerked backwards, his body lifted off the ground by an unseen force. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Naruto shifted and took aim at another bandit who was just as clueless as the first. The next few were just as easy, but the last was more of a moving target, too bad for him that Naruto had been practicing for little more than 8 years at this. (yes I added two years. Got a problem with that?) After scoping out the area again, and finding no other guards, he turned on his modified heat sensing goggles (when I say modified, I mean he has changed it so that it uses chakra instead of electricity). With the extra help he was able to see into the tents, not that it helped much but it was better than nothing.

There were 4 main tents with a couple smaller ones that held no heat sources. Of the four the largest one held the least heat meaning his target was in there, but even with the goggles he couldn't make out which was which. He stood up from his prone position and sealed away his CT M400 (it doesn't exist yet but I expect it to, I based it off of the MT M200) into one of his many seals that he had tattooed onto himself. Readjusting his equipment he quickly made his way to the camp.

It was actually quite a lot easier than he thought it would be. Swiftly moving through the tents he slit their throats, killing off one of the largest bandit group in grass. He guessed it was because most of them were missing nin, but even ninja couldn't predict the coming of one of his bullets. Soon enough every thing was done and all that was left was to collect the bounty on all of the higher class nin and get his payment.

…The Silence had struck again…

XXXXXX

Lady Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha, sat at her desk trying to fight off a growing migraine. The council, in its 'great wisdom', was urging her to find a man that could only be described by his name. Sure there were tons of rumors, but when were there not? Of all the rumors that had been filed the only reliable thing so far was that there was nothing to be heard. Silence knew who to trust for sure for all of his alleged clients had been tight lipped. Sure she could find where he had been, but the guy just didn't slip up and no one could find him when he didn't want to be found. The most she had gained from a prior client of his was this: 'The only thing that you will find in the darkness is Silence, the only thing man truly fears.' The implications of this were phenomenal.

The man already had an S-class status in the Bingo book with a 'flee on sight' suggestion typed in bold at the bottom. The only other person to ever have that was the Yondaime Hokage, the great 'Yellow Flash'. The only thing problem was that on top of no one knowing where his base of operations were, no one knew exactly what he looked at. From a giant of a man to a small lithe man, from wearing a cloak to a trench coat the reports were all over the map, the only thing that was strongly supported was he wore a crude skull like mask (ill explain later) the eye holes dark as the night that seemed to stare right into your very soul.

Tsunade sighed again. It was a problem she just couldn't solve. With all the council pushing for it she couldn't even postpone when they sent out search squads, but the constant pull on their reserves was worrying her. After the return of the Uchiha the council had been placated, but then the Sound attacks elevated and now they had groups of eight out looking for one man. True depending on how good the man was he could change the tide of war, defiantly so in a ninja battle, the thing was if they kept on sending out search groups for this one man they would be pulling harshly on their reserves and they had them dwindling fast enough…to fast for her liking. That is why she called the council meeting to discuss this matter directly.

Currently the council was staring at her impassively from ether side of a wide table. "We are aware of you concerns Lady Hokage, but we need this man. His skills could turn the tide and with that fact he currently has no bias opinion." This was true. Currently he wasn't being hunted by any of the Hidden villages, although he did seem to have strong ties with snow and wave as they were his most frequent clients. "True as that is council man and I have no qualms against finding him, it's the finding him part that I am worried about." The civilian part of the council looked slightly confused at this, but the ninja part was an understanding that she had hoped for. "As all of you know the war with sound is escalating," the council nodded a few making signs for her to get to the point "The problem I find with finding Silence is that it drains our Reserve. Often the teams out looking for Silence are attacked and sometimes killed. This constant drain on our reserve is not helping and if it continues I'm not certain if we can compete in this war at all."

It was an eye opener for the council, ninja and civilian alike, they looked down at the documents she had distributed and it only strengthened her point. The apparent spokes man stood after a moment of conversing with his fellows "We understand your point Lady Hokage, but we still need this man. We hope for an agreement that maybe we may be able to continue searching." Tsunade nodded "I will send out two more retrieval groups, but if they are unsuccessful I want to hear nothing more about this. Got that?" The council men and women silently (lol pun not intended) nodded their assent. "This meeting is adjourned."

XXXXXX

(Should I continue…? Sure why not)

He knew they had been tailing him for a while. Who knew that training with the Kyuubi would teach you something useful like that? It wasn't like he was hiding or anything though, just walking along the road like any normal person would, and tt wasn't like he had anything to worry about almost all weapons used by ninja couldn't even pierce his armor let alone injure him. Suddenly half of them jumped into the center of the road he had been sedately going one. Right now he was wearing a large cloak to hide his armor and mask along with a large bamboo hat. He raised a concealed eyebrow 'Konoha ANBU…'. "Is there any thing I could do to help the likes of you?" his voice came out in a deep bass. "Maa Maa, you don't have to be so hostile…friend…" He instantly recognized the lazy tone of Hatake Kakashi.

"Hostile? You are the one who has been following me ever since I left the town not the reverse…Hatake-san" The copy nin instantly tensed before relaxing. "So you are as good as they say you are." "And who do you think I am?" Kakashi chuckled "The only thing you will find in the dark is Silence." "Ahh, so you think I am the Silence, ehh? Well I guess you'll never know…" With that said he seemed to fade out of existence.

Kakashi and the other seven of the team searched the surrounding area, but there was no sign of him. "Fuck! Three weeks work, three weeks!" he let out a sigh of frustration, if he didn't admire the man so much he would hate him. Kakashi had to admit though the man was rightly an S-class nin, a true ninja being able to escape with out a trace while being surrounded by eight highly trained trackers. Truly un-fucking-believable.

XXXXXX

Naruto chuckled as he continued on his way to Wave. Maybe it was time to give Konoha a visit and see what they wanted…not that he didn't already know…

XXXXXX

OK…I'm all done and ready to get back to my other fics. Im facing a problem of writers block, but im slowly writing my other fics…and then mainly earasing them cuz they suck, but it gives me a good term of refernce so I continue to write and I hope you don't mind the wait.

Flames shall be read then, if too unjust, shall be fed to my pet pug to be eaten, thrown up and then eaten again. But reviews of all sorts are welcome just remember to give me something that I can work with and not just telling me that my fic is complete crap. TTYL ja ne.


	3. Tenshi Hime, the Angel Princess of Ice

Chapter three is up and runnin'. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own my ideas and many other things including weapons of minor destruction, but I have no claim over any thing under the Naruto trademark or any thing else I use in this fic.

**Unknown Origins**

Chapter 3

'The place hasn't changed a bit.' Naruto thought as he strode through the crowded streets of Konoha. With no papers to speak of he had snuck in over the wall where the surveillance, which for a war going on, was surprisingly lax. He was still wearing the cloak and hat that he had been wearing when he met Kakashi a few weeks ago, but for all intentions he still stood out in the crowd not that he cared. However no one paid him any mind and he made his way threw the streets looking for one of his informants that he had in the city. It wasn't often that he visited Konoha, in fact he had never been there since his banishment, but he still needed to know what was going on. So far his informant was doing a good job, but lately his information had been lacking and Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that the informant was under suspect so the diversion of going to Konoha was needed anyways.

It took him a few days but he found his man. The man was really good at what he did, Naruto had to admit, unfortunately he was not good enough and Naruto had been lucky to find him before he had been taken in for questioning. During their brief talk he had been able to erase his memory of ever sending information and had put him into a trance so that when ever he found more information he would send it away with out even knowing he had done it. Right now, however, he was going over the information that his man had given him.

Right now he was being looked for, him the out cast of Konoha was being looked for by Konoha's best because they wanted him to fight in the war for them. How ironic that now he made a name for himself they want him, albeit they don't know who he is it was still ironic. He chuckled as he thought it over and wondered what they would do if they found out who he really was. 'Probably call for my death…' which was true seeing as they had done it before, making his banishment that much harder. He let loose another chuckle before a scent caught his nose. It was something that he had not smelt for over eight years.

Ichiraku's ramen was always the best and he just couldn't get enough of it. He had tried ramen from every country, but none were as good as Ichiraku ramen. Deciding to indulge himself he ate three bowls in the corner of the large establishment. Previously it had only been a bar, but it seems to have expanded and turned into a fairly large restaurant that seemed to be doing quite well so he contented himself to sit in a corner drinking some tea after his meal

XXXXXX

It became a ritual of sorts for Hinita to go to Ichiraku's before and after every mission, sort of her good luck charm. As it happened she had just gotten back from a mission to Suna not two hours ago, and even though she was tired she was not about to stop the ritual that she had been doing for over 8 years. The years had been kind to the Hyuuga Princes as she was now one of Konoha's most eligible women. She was also one of Konoha's ice princesses, no one able to get close to her heart except one man that she shared a short relationship due to his banishment.

Now in the ANBU she wore clothes of Jonin status, being off duty at the moment. Her slim figure being what many men dreamed of at night, but none so far had ever come close to seeing anything more than clothed flesh. She had a short relationship with one Inuzuka Kiba, but he just didn't fill the hole left behind by the affectionate Uzumaki Naruto. However it was not only her figure that taunted the male population of Konoha, but the two beautiful pale lavender eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and filled with so much emotion. But like mentioned before it was not to be and many thought she would lead a lonely life.

As usual she scanned the restaurant for any of her friends were currently at the establishment. She usually found at least one around when she returned from a mission, well more like usually Kiba. He still wanted to date with her, although she had heard he had just about dated every girl in Konoha, and wouldn't take a clue. Luckily for her he was absent, but someone did catch her attention. A man sitting in the corner, wearing a black cloak and a conical bamboo hat, was an unusual sight. It was considered very rude to wear hats in a restaurant or even a table, but only those who wanted to hide their appearance would do so and she was instantly alert.

Keeping her attention on the darkly dressed man she ordered some tea making a small complaint to Ayame about not being hungry. She noticed that he hadn't made a move since she had taken notice of him. This could mean many things, but right now she had to warn her comrades, with her being too tired to fight for long she defiantly needed back up. Sending out the signal she waited for them to arrive.

XXXXXX

Naruto couldn't help but stare as Hinita came into Ichiraku's. 'Tenshi-himi…' She was a real angel, from the graceful walk to her beautiful pale lavender eyes. Even more beautiful than the last time he saw her, he once again silently wondered (heh…Silence silently wondered…lol…ok it wasn't that funny but I'm just weird that way) why he hadn't seen it earlier in his life. He still had pictures of when she was younger, and even then she was quite pretty although nothing compared to now. The only thing on his mind now though was her as he watched her. He knew that she had seen him and also that she knew that he knew that she knew. (Say that 10 times in a row)

She ordered some tea and left after paying, but she didn't go far. He felt the slight spike in chakra and could only guess what would be waiting for him when he left. 'oh well, I was going to meet Tsunade-baachan anyways…' He shrugged and slowly drank the rest of his tea; it was slightly warm but still good. As he finished his tea he felt the growing number of suppressed chakrea signatures surround Ichiraku's, but they stayed outside the restaurant most likely wanting to ambush him. Getting up he shrugged again, it was going to happen so why worry. After putting his money on the table he made his way out the door and took two steps. "You know it is pointless to ambush some one if they know you're already there…"

Apparently he had surprised them for it took them a few moments to surround him. Hinita stood before him and was saying something, but he wasn't paying attention as he stared at her other worldly beauty. Swiftly he snapped out of it however and saw them looking expectantly for an answer. "Sorry, I didn't quite hear that…" he chuckled nervously and Hinita gave him an irate stare. "I asked why you have come to Konoha." "Maa, maa, that's easy, I have so business to attend to and see if I can get a job." "May I be so bold to ask what 'business' you have to 'attend' to?" She asked, even though her tone wasn't a question. "Umm,…no…?" he said shrugging. "Wrong answer…"

She ran forward along with several other ANBU to attack him with swords drawn. Their swords converged on his area of location, but he had disappeared. "That's not a very nice thing to do…I didn't even threaten you, how can you attack a harmless traveler?" He asked with a hurt tone from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see him leaning against her back, hat pulled down to cover his face. "You are anything, but a harmless traveler!" growled Hinita. Spinning around she attacked with a cut that would have severed his head from his body, however when she turned he fell backwards.

He stopped before he hit the ground, perfectly parallel to the ground. One leg bent at a ninety degree angel holding him up while the other stuck strait out. Along with his decent he had further pulled down his hat completely blocking his face from sight. Hinita growled again in frustration, completing her spin she turned again aiming to slice his head off. Before she could, by the use of chakra he turned out of the way. He, however, did not get out unscathed. His hat suffered greatly as the blade cleanly cut a large chunk out of it.

Naruto sighed as he stood once again, studying his now useless hat. There was a collective gasp. "And that was my favorite hat too…" tossing it away he looked around before turning to Hinita. "Look what you did now," he motioned to the ANBU surrounding them "Here I am trying to get a job from your Hokage and I get attacked, for no reason at that, and then you go and blow my cover. Do you know how hard it was to keep the way I look a secret…?" he stopped when he noticed she wasn't paying attention and staring at him with wide eyes. Taking off his cloak he sealed it away. "Well, I just hope your Hokage wont act the same…" with that he vanished leaving nothing but swirling dust in his wake…oh and a few ANBU squads as well.

XXXXXX

Well I know it's not much but I guess it is better than nothing. Sadly for all you naru/hina haters this will be a Naruto Hinata pairing. But don't fret im planning on making another fic that has the pairing up for grabs (no including What Lies in Crimson Shadow, which by the way the polls are still up). Ya so I've go another Idea in my head although it isn't as thought out as well as my others, it will hopefully be fairly good.

By the way im almost done with both What Lies in Crimson Shadows and Ninja Pirate Chronicles. I'm having some troubles with a fight scene though so it could take a while, well it's not really a fight scene per say its more like leading up to the fight scene and not making it really corny which im having some troubles with, but don't worry it shall be here soon enough.

That's all I got other than to ask for you to review and stuff. Ill c u next time ON DRAGON BALL Z…umm sorry I just always wanted to say that. Ja ne


End file.
